chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Cross
Name: Riley Cross Age: 19 Birthplace: Pewter City, Kanto Species: Human '''Class: '''Fighter History Riley Cross was born to two rather indifferent parents in Pewter City. They did the basics of raising their child, providing him with food and clothing, made sure he went to bed at a decent time, and went to school, but beyond that, they didn't really seem to care. At least, that's the way it seemed to the young boy. As such, when his parents were busy with work, he would run wild, getting into fights with other children and all around making a nuisance of himself. At the age of twelve, he ran away from home, striking across the land with a few changes of clothing, and some food that he stole from his parent's house. He eventually stumbled across what he considers to be his only friend, the Pokemon Apple, and they made their way to Celadon City, where he fell in with a gang of other kids and teenagers. As he and Apple grew, they worked with the others in the group, expanding their limited territory, fighting with other gangs, and stealing from stores to replenish their supplies. They made quite the name for themselves in this time, and Riley eventually became the second in command. After Apple evolved, she and Riley made the trek back to where they first met, claiming the teeth of her fallen parent as a symbol of their bond. During this time, the gang that they were with took a turn, their actions increasing in violence and depravity. When Riley came back to Celadon, several of the members had been replaced and the leader was like a different person. When he demanded that Riley prove his loyalty by killing one of the old members. Riley refused, instead attacking the leader, beating him so badly that he ended up in the hospital under police custody. Riley skipped town after that, making his way to Alleos by offering to work on a transport ship. Personality Riley is the epitome of wearing one's heart on their sleeve. He does nothing to hide his emotions, and can always be taken at face value. He sees no point in lying, or trying to be devious, prefering a straighforward approach to life and everything in it. A little wild in personailty, he likes to fight, and even though he'll fight things stronger than himself, he's not reckless enough to go against impossible odds. A challenge is nice, suicide is just stupid. Quiet isn't really a word in his vocabulary, and he has little respect for most law enforcement. Meeting His First Pokemon It was shortly after he ran away that the twelve year old Riley came across a mortally wounded Charizard hunkered protectively over her baby. As young as he was, and with no supplies, the youngster wasn't able to aid the mother Pokemon. The only thing he could do was offer her child protection. It was in this way that Riley met Apple, the Charmander. They have been together ever since. Relationships "BlackJack" - Leader of the gang that Riley had been a part of in Celadon City. Though currently hospitalized and in police custody, he is the only real connection that Riley has with his home region. Category:Player Character